


Happy Valentines Day

by Killer_Hearts



Series: X readers [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Yandere, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Happy Valentines Day

Sitting up in bed, you look around. He wasn’t in bed with you and he didn’t look to be anywhere in the room. You pull the blankets to the side and step out of bed. _Wonder where he could be…. _You threw a shirt on and picked up your pajama pants from the floor. Leaving the room, you made sure your slippers were on correctly and not about to be yeeted across the room.

_Is that… _Yousniffed the air, _Is that pancakes? _

Stepping into the kitchen, you find Chase cooking something on the stove while humming happily. 

“Chase…..?” 

He looks up from the stove and grins. Making sure that whatever’s cooking is fine, he rushes over to you.

“You weren’t supposed to be awake yet.” He literally sweeps you off your feet and carries you back to bed. Leaning down to kiss you, he says, “Your surprise is almost ready.” 

You kiss back and nod. “Alrighy then.” Chase grins and gives you another kiss before heading back to the kitchen. 

In the meantime you picked up your favorite book.

****************************************

“Surprise! Happy Valentines Day!”

You look up from your book and grin. Setting your book down on the nightstand next to the bed, you allow Chase to carefully slide the plate of pancakes onto your lap. 

“It’s (pancake flavor), your favorite.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I know it’s not much to make up for not being able to go outside much but…. There’s more! I got you everything you like. Chocolate, spicy chips, the really sour candy that you like for some strange reason- not judging, promise!”

You pull him down by his shirt for a kiss. “It’s fantastic.” 


End file.
